


New Year's Eve

by noifsandsorbees



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mulder, drunk. Calls Scully on NYE. Revival period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

“fifteen years, scully. it’s been fifteen years,” he slurs across the line.

“happy new year to you too, mulder,” she says, leaning back against the couch, stretching her legs out underneath the coffee table. she’s swirling a glass of champagne around in her hand, but she can’t make herself drink it; drinking alone has always felt too sad, made her a bit too lonely for him (not that she doesn’t long for him constantly, that she doesn’t miss him with everything she has, _god_ , that she doesn’t want to crawl through the phone and fall asleep in his arms).

“fifteen years. it’s been fifteen years since i kissed you. that’s too long.”

“it’s been two months since we kissed,” she laughs, because it’s easier than longing for him.

“that was my favorite new year. my favorite year. it was all worth it for those five months with you.”

and she can’t laugh anymore, because he’s whispering in her ear everything they’re not supposed to talk about, every reminder of what was so good that she stayed even when everything was so bad, of why she loves him so much.

but he, he laughs, and it sounds so sad over the line that she empties her glass in one sip.

“open the door, scully,” he says, and she’s not entirely surprised that he’s there. she finds herself opening the door without a second thought and of course he’s on the other side, head hanging low, hair six inches too long and beard in desperate need of a trim.

he looks up at her for only a second before leaning down and capturing her lips with his, their mouths still against one another for seven, eight seconds, before he pulls away.

“happy new year, scully.”

and just like that night fifteen years ago, she invites him inside and kisses him a second time; falls asleep with his chest pressed against her naked back, his legs tangled in hers and whispered promises in her hair.


End file.
